


For Him

by Vous_et_nul_Autre



Category: None - Fandom, Original - Fandom
Genre: Dark, Fantasy, Fantasy Universe, M/M, Multi, Original Universe, Other, Raven - Freeform, Twisted, original - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-21
Updated: 2018-05-21
Packaged: 2019-05-09 14:52:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14718203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vous_et_nul_Autre/pseuds/Vous_et_nul_Autre
Summary: Even thoughMy flesh is rotting,It is still more divine than yours.





	For Him

-Prologue-

My mother looked at me with a gaze so loving that it was heart wrenching as she gasped out her final breaths. There were words were on her lips yet they were so faint that I couldn’t catch them no matter how hard I had tried. Her hands drained of their warmth as did the passion in her eyes and I can’t tell which one hurt more. As her lungs deflated for the last time, I could physically feel her being ripped away from me with the dull ache in my chest that is now constantly pulling my heart to the floor.

Call it the plague or whatever else you may but I knew, even at such a young age what had killed my mother. I was well aware that it wasn’t some disease eating at her body like all of the doctors had said. It wasn’t something that medicine could fix no matter how much of it was prescribed. The mental battle is what ended up doing her in.

I truly don’t remember her now. I don’t remember the smiling face that I see in the paintings that hang on the walls in the corridors or the serenades that I have been told she sung me to sleep with. The mother I remember is the one who locked herself in her room whenever the king got angry, only coming back once his anger was subdued. I understand it now that I am older. I understand the terrors she faced and why that would slowly kill a woman. However, I didn’t always understand and I remember sitting on that bed side with her hand in mine, wondering what I had done to deserve this. Wondering what a kid my age could have possibly done to inflict such woe upon his own life but I have never gotten a clear answer on that front.

That night was the first time that I had noticed the black winged specimen that was sitting on the window seal with eyes that were abstruse and feathers disheveled. Truly the bird was in just as much of a wreck as I was; considering my hair hasn’t been brushed for days and sleep has become foreign to me with the minutes I have spent by my mother’s side in her final hours.

This Raven, who seems to be infatuated with my misfortune, only tends to appear whenever grief strikes its erratic hand or whenever my lungs feel like they are going to combust from fear and loneliness. Maybe it is there to tell me I’m not alone. The energy it gives off isn’t what I would consider bad or so called evil but that night, it was unwelcome.

My attention had turned to my weeping brother whose normally bright alacrity eyes held only dejection and I almost felt guilty for not being as sad as him. Though my mother just passed on and her voice will never ring radiantly again, I didn’t feel nearly as much pain as a child who just lost his mother should and he knew that. The bird sitting in the window seemed to stare deep into my soul, understanding all of the knots in my mind that confused the hell out of me yet he understood myself better than I ever could. It was the look it gave me that made that night so unforgettable for as soon as we made eye contact, he flew into the darkness of the night, leaving the room cold and full of the aroma of death.


End file.
